In Those Eyes Revised
by Silver Scribes
Summary: The Senshi have been transported to a new dimension and are faced with problems in the form of five hott guys. Protagonist: Hino Rei
1. Brown Hair and Contacts

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip. SM and GW are credited to their respective owners.

A/N: Sup? I'm back with a revised story and a new name. Erm, the thing about this is that I'm currently rotting in boarding school and the only reason that I'm able to post this is because I'm on half term, so updates might/will be scarce, unless I get lots and lots of reviews then I'll consider writing faster!

Okay some of you may remember this story from a while ago, I was reading over it a few days back and I really didn't like how it was written, so I've decided to repost it. Hopefully this will be a better version, and people will have less criticisms.

* * *

**Brown hair and Contacts**

She ran, her nimble feet barely making a noise on the worn dirt beneath her. Stray branches and poisonous nettles tore callously at her uniform as she charged through the clustered forest. The thick green canopy caved protectively above her blocking her view of the tell-tale sky. Her tired legs dodged expertly through the forest till she reached a clearing that led to a desolate road. She paused shortly to regain her breath, hunched over her lean hands rested on her knees, it was times like these that she desperately wished she had a car. The sky flickered with lightning before thunder raged on in the distance bringing the purple eyed girl back to her senses. The electric flashes illuminated the sky and the girl grinned, Jupiter.

Sighing, her legs kicked back into action, her extensive raven hair flagging out behind her. A foul stench reached her less than willing nose as she neared her destination, rounding a corner and oddly pleasing sight befell her. Dust upon moon-dust lay scattered on the marked road, a smirk now permanently plastered on her face she jogged towards the screaming ahead. Climbing onto a wooden fence she glided over the narrow footing and surveyed her friends fighting in tight harmony against the hundreds of creatures around them.

Moon and Mercury worked well together, Mercury confusing their enemies with a light fog while Moon dusted them. Jupiter and Venus combined their deadly attacks almost effortlessly; silver and gold taking out youma's ten at a time.

"You better get some butter baby, 'cause I'm on a roll!" Jupiter grinned round housing a feline monster before electrocuting all its fur off. A flash of red fire could be seen before the cat like demon was nothing but a pile of ash.

"Well I prefer my bread toasted." a feminine voice sounded from above them.

"It's about time you got here!" Sailor Moon scolded from 20 feet away. "Jeez, you're getting as bad as me!"

Mars raised her eyebrow at that before joining Mercury and Moon in their battle against a random attack by a new force of evil, there always seemed to be a new force of evil, didn't these guys take vacations? The red clad senshi spoke breathlessly to Mercury over her communicator. "Why are there so many of them? Are they planning a take over or something?"

After a couple of minutes Mercury's soft voice floated into Mars's earpiece. "I honestly don't know why there are so many of them, they may be trying to flush us out."

Mars sighed focusing on the battle against the hundreds of repugnant creatures in front of her and she vaguely heard Sailor Moon chatting over her communicator to Venus about hair and contacts. Blondes, honestly.

The hands on clocks ticked on in their haste to reach forever, unconcerned at the hardship of the Sailor Senshi as they fought unremitting wave of monsters from their current nemesis. The time had finally come, the time when the five pretty soldiers of the earth were outnumbered and overpowered. They stood sullenly backed against a blood splattered wall looking into a sea of vile, leering faces.

"Girls, it's just a hunch but I think we've overstayed our welcome." the Senshi of Love commented while gasping for oxygen.

Sailor Jupiter, though always eager for a fight, knew when she was beaten and this was it. "Sailor Teleport?"

Five girls joined hands, knowing each other well enough to not need conformation and willingly shut their eyes. Four minds focused as one and in blinding flash the battlefield was void of beauty. In a torrent of outraged faces lay a twinkling set of red eyes and amongst the furious war cries a low, bloodcurdling cackle.

* * *

A/N : Quite a bit's changed, huh? Well I hope it was for the better, virtually the same thing has happened just with a little change here and there. The next chapter has been written and I'm just checking it over and making sure it's as good as it's gonna get. Please review and let me know how you feel, thank you.

Silver Scribes


	2. And You Are?

Disclaimer : I own a whole bunch of stuff (yea…course I do) but none of them include Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing, oh well. SM and GW are credited to their respective owners.

A/N: This next chapter is completely re-vamped from the original. I am now only following the vague plot lines I set up earlier, so many of the things that happened in the original version will not happen here.

**And you are?**

Sledgehammer.

That was the only thing that could have hit her, nothing else would have hurt her so much. A searing pain shot through her head with each throb of her throbbing headache, groaning inwardly she blinked several times. Yup, a big fat sledgehammer.

Rei sat up from her Snow White position on a soft cream, leather couch. Couch? Yes she was on somebody's couch, in somebody's living room, her violet eyes scrunched up scrutinizing the room… in somebody's mansion. The area was massive and richly decorated in inviting warm tones. Coloured classics littered the patterned off white walls, across the room ornaments and occupied vases were scattered deliberately at random. Glancing up she saw a crystal chandelier hanging off the ludicrously high ceiling. As her eyes travelled downwards they caught sight of a gigantic plasma television hugging its place on the wall.

She pushed back the blanket covering her legs and swung herself into an upright position, after scanning the room she found her friends much in the same position as she, gazing at the wondrous riches of this unfamiliar mansion. Well almost all of them. Her eyes rested on the timid girl in the corner who rested her blue-haired head in her slim pale hands, her mini data computer deposited near her small feet. She stood up on her jelly limbs and began to walk towards Ami, she was somewhat unsteady on her legs but by the time she had finished her short trek Rei had remembered how to walk, properly. The rest of the girls had mirrored Rei's actions and were now all surrounding the shy genius.

"Ami what's wrong?" Makoto asked rubbing her distraught friends' shoulder.

"Which one of you was it?" Ami half-whispered, not looking up.

The girls looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Minako coaxed, though completely perplexed.

"Which one of you was it?" She repeated but this time she rose to her feet, startling everyone. "When we teleported who wasn't thinking of Rei's temple?"

The room was still. A slender, manicured hand rose begrudgingly into the air. All eyes turned to their blonde headed leader who had recently befriended guilt.

"You did this." Ami stated, incredulous, "You brought us here." Whirling round she faced her puzzled friends. "Do you know where we are?" She bellowed catching everyone off guard for the second time.

Every head in the room shook negatively. Of course they didn't know where they were. How could they?

"Well we're not in Tokyo anymore. We're not in Japan. We're not in Asia. Hell I'm not sure we're even in the same reality! Wait it gets better…we have no way of getting back! That transport that took us through frickin' dimensions has drained _all _the energy from the crystal, so a sailor teleport is out of the question, hell I'd be surprised if Usagi could even transform! We're going to have to wait for a while for us to gather energy and regenerate the crystal, so it looks like we are stuck in the middle of who-knows-where for who-knows how long!"

The group simultaneously turned to look at Usagi who had started to back away from the girls her head shaking in disbelief. Rei stood a cold flame alight in her eyes. As she stalked silently towards the obscure but beautiful teenager dressed in baggy white trousers and a black tank top, her left eye began to twitch unmercifully, that was never a good sign. Her headache returned, pounding with full, nauseating force. What she wouldn't do for that sledgehammer right now. Usagi's features were stuck in her rendition of a deer caught in headlights, and her mouth opened and closed much like a fish out of water.

"You're just a regular genius, aren't you?" Rei tried to laugh but it wasn't funny. She stared unblinkingly at Usagi disdain painted in bold colours over the fiery senshi's face, "I know you're no Ami. A little bit spacey, a little bit flaky and we all know you screw up _a lot_, but _this, _this takes the whole bakery."

"Rei," Minako started softly.

"No! No, Mina do not stick up for her!" Rei spat her head shaking frantically. She turned to look at the watery eyed girl in front of her, shooting her a glacial look before returning to her rant, "She is meant to be our leader! She's meant to take care of us, guide us not have the attention span of a three year old! If her IQ was two points higher, she'd be a blasted rock!" She laughed again, bitterly, "I can't really call you stupid Usa. That's too much of an insult to stupid people."

Usagi dropped to her knees and began a torrent of incoherent wailing, large droplets of water falling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Rei-chan!"

The bulky oak doors at the base of the room swung open and five figures stood silhouetted against the light.

A handsome man stepped forward and flipped his long auburn braid over his shoulder. He surveyed the commotion in front of him; a howling blonde lay sprawled on the floor her fists hitting the carpet in despair, a woman with purple eyes similar to his own and an azure headed female stood indifferent while looking as if they were capable of murder and two other women stared completely bewildered as to what to do, "So you're awake then?"

"So you're awake then?"

The girls barely made out the masculine timbre over Usagi's incessant blubbering. Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei immediately grouped near large windows at the rear of the space while Usagi remained in the centre of the room, her eyes wide and a slim ET like finger pointed towards the door, lapsing into her favourite imitation of a fish.

Trowa Barton leaned against the doorframe, jade eyes narrowed as he saw each of the unidentified females (minus the awestruck girl stretched on the floor) with a hand in a pocket evidently clutching onto something, a weapon perhaps. From the audible click of a guns safety he was not the only one to have noticed it, without turning his head he regarded Heero, his gun aimed straight at the four attractive females who obviously hailed from Japan. Typical. Shoot first ask questions later: the perfect-soldier motto.

Half an hour later ten people sat on the large cream couches in the Winner mansion. It hadn't however gone without exchanged death threats and arctic looks, after a bit of coaxing from the resident owner and the girl with the red bow in her hair, the group had fallen into a surface calm. The blonde girl with two obscenely long ponytails kept shooting what she prayed to be conspicuous glances at the pilot of Deathsyche. Of course everyone noticed, as they were all trained to notice such things, it didn't help that she had all the subtlety of a screaming woman running butt naked in the middle of the road.

The girls had crammed themselves on a couch adjacent from the unfamiliar teenage men. Hushed breathing the only sounds in the room as both groups sat in silence, daring the other to speak first.

Never one to back down from a challenge, the slanty eyed pilot spoke bombarding them with questions, "Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? And what is your business here?"

The girls in turn introduced themselves.

"My name is Mizuno Ami," Ami stated with a slight nod of her head.

"Aino Minako," the pretty blonde smiled slightly at them.

"Kino Makoto."

"Hino Rei."

"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi whispered as though hoping not to be noticed.

There was a silence as the girls stared expectantly at the static men. Rolling her eyes Makoto snapped, "And you are?"

Sighing the blonde man began the introductions, "I am Quatre Raberba Winner. That," he signalled to the chocolate brunette, with lost emerald eyes, "is Trowa Barton." Pointing to the clearly Chinese man with startlingly onyx eyes, "Chang Wufei." His hand moved to the man dressed completely in black a long plait of hair slung over his shoulders, "Duo Maxwell." Lastly he pointed at the man with messy dark hair and cold blue eyes, "And Heero Yui."

"How did you get here?" The man introduced as Heero Yui questioned his voice as frozen as his eyes.

"Where exactly is here?" Ami asked equally as cool.

At this Trowa Barton's visible eyebrow became merged with his hairline, "We are in the American state of-,"

"America?" Makoto gasped her green eyes growing wide.

"Well that's what he said. Why where did you think we were? Japan?" Wufei snorted apparently annoyed.

"Well actually, yeah."

"Oz," Wufei said as if he'd been stating the weather. Hearing the unfamiliar word the girls looked at Wufei as if he'd grown 2 heads. What was Oz? American slang maybe?

"I mean come on!" Wufei continued choosing to ignore their obviously confused faces, "Five unconscious women just turn up from nowhere in the middle of our courtyard? They don't even know where the heck they are? _Definitely _Oz spies."

"What's an Oz?" Minako questioned.

If Wufei heard her they did not know cause his speech sustained, "So Oz now thinks that if they can't beat us with mobile suits they're gonna use…use…women? Well-"

Quatre moved closer to the girls and spoke over Wufei who was now pacing the room, "I believe you. Either you really are clueless or I'm going crazy, but I can sense you're telling the truth, I believe you. How did you get here?"

Ami raised an eyebrow, 'He can _sense _we're telling the truth? He's empathic?'

"We don't actually know, we just kinda woke up here," Makoto half-lied stealing a glance at Usagi who was still staring at Duo.

"-_Who's idea was this? The captain of the Starship Enterprise of Stupidity, boldly going where no dumbass has gone before?_ -"

Rei had remained silent throughout the ordeal, studying each of the men in turn. Quatre who had been introducing the male occupants had a compassionate air around him with his classically handsome blonde hair and bright blue eyes but she knew from experience that appearances could be deceiving. Her eyes travelled to the next delicious man, Trowa Barton. She looked up his long slender form, muscled arms folded over his rippled jumper, he stood outwardly indifferent to the rooms events but his green eyes sparkled with a mixture of curiosity and hilarity.

Next was Wufei the hott, slick haired Chinese man who was currently screaming "_Injustice_!" Convinced that the girls were part of some organization trying to destroy him, Rei glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, 'paranoid maybe?' She moved on to Usagi's eye candy, Duo Maxwell. He sat grinning madly, his amethyst eyes darting between each of the females in the room, Rei smiled at his hyper attitude, he was undoubtedly the most carefree of the men. Lastly there was Heero, Rei's head turned and her eyes were met by cold yet beautiful blue ones and she felt herself shiver.

The two sat staring at each other an unspoken challenge. Neither daring nor wanting to back down.

'Bring it on,' Rei thought with a simper creeping on to her face. Prussian blue and deep purple clashed in a challenge filled with amusement, interest and stubbornness as Heero and Rei sat oblivious to their surroundings.

"-_I pity the day that thought crossed their minds, it must have been a long, lonely journey_-"

Quatre smiled at the girls, "Are you guys hungry?"

At the mention of food Usagi tore her eyes away from Duo and looked keenly at the blonde man, a huge smile forcing its way to the surface.

"I'll take that as a yes," he gathered, from Usagi's expression to the girls enthusiastic nods how could he have come to any other conclusion? The group of hormones on legs rose from the couches they were seated on and began their trek full of stretched hallways and spiral staircases to the kitchen. Minako hung back. She tapped Rei's shoulder snapping her concentration. A scowling Rei hurried after an eager Mina to the mansions kitchen.

As they arrived in the fair sized kitchen Rei propped herself up on the doorway observing the mesh of white marble and steel. Her friends were seated next to the newly introduced men, speaking politely, while Makoto aided a thankful Quatre in raiding the fridge. She almost cried out in surprise when hearing a dangerously close whisper tickling her ear, "You lose."

Wufei halted in his age long speech and whirled round to find himself alone with the rooms furniture.

"Where'd everybody go?"

A/N Okay there it was. The second chapter of a revised 'In those eyes'. What'd you think? It was a bit longer than what I usually write, but that's a good thing, right? Anyway I based this in America because I had no clue where to put it, I'm sure a lot of the people reading this are American so you can correct me if I get anything wrong. Review? Please?

Silver Scribes

Reviewers:

**Transcendent: **Thanks, I think. I'm glad that you thought that it had substance, and as for the story line hopefully it will get better as it progresses.

**Flame Ivy Moon: **Short and sweet review, I like it. Thanks for the support.

**Rena H.M: **I'm glad you liked the changes and thanks for your review.

**Chibi Horsewoman: **Cheers for the review, but to be honest your review confused the hell out of me. Original attacks? Minako and Usagi are not dipsy? Excuse my dumbass-ness but I'm not gonna nod and smile and pretend I understood that. Sorry.

**angelicmayuka: **Thank you for being my first reviewer and for all your positive comments, hopefully this version will kick the old ones ass. Oh yeah, any news on 'Tired of Normal'?


	3. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zero, zip. SM and GW are credited to their respective owners.

A/N: Merry Christmas. Happy New Year. Happy Valentines Day.

It's certainly been a while and I'm sorry but again I'll say that it's all due to that damn school, it's not my fault. I've written a short chapter to get the damn guilt monkeys of my back, it isn't one of my best but it gets done what I wanted to say.

* * *

**Girl Talk**

People joked and spoke to each other, squashed around a table in the centre of the huge kitchen area while nibbling at various kinds of sandwiches. The newly introduced teenagers chatted with a polite slang as they secretly studied each other.

Duo Maxwell sat grinning madly. This was perfect, immense, wonderful, fantastic and every other positive adjective his hyper mind could think of. He was stupidly gorgeous, had food and five beautiful women surrounding him, what else did he need? Seeing the faces of Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei _every _morning for the past few months could get tiresome and sometimes ugly, the Wu-man was **not** a morning person.

The pilots had been trying to keep a low profile, staying off the OZ radar, well as much as one could do living in a 34 roomed mansion. Duo had been neglected anything female for 3 months and it was killing him, painfully, luckily God loved him and had sent five of his prettiest angels to relieve his favourite creation.

The man upstairs had sent two blonde haired wonders, the first with a large red bow in her hair; Minako. She really looked heaven sent: large blue eyes that sparkled with an indescribable sweetness covered with long dark lashes, small pink mouth set in a characteristic smile and high cheekbones stained with blush. A brown plaid mini revealed long creamy legs and a red camisole showed an ample chest and toned arms.

The second fair headed female couldn't seem to take her eyes off him, not that he could blame her- he was one hell of a sexy beast. Usagi's long hair had been pulled up into two dumplings on the top of her head with trails of hair falling from them, her form radiated innocence and natural beauty.

Next was the blue haired bombshell: Ami. Her short hair unique in colour fell in a messy fringe along her wide spaced eyes, her full lips were set into a soft smile making her eyes crinkle up. Her slim form was covered in a white button up with black trimmings, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with a pair of Jean Capri's black bows at the hem.

Next was the brunette: Makoto. Chocolate coloured hair pulled up in a ponytail a fringe dusting her eyebrows, was the recognisable style for this angel. Her green eyes darted to her friends a lot as if checking their well being. Her softly striped, tight green t-shirt brandishing the words 'It's all natural' clung to every curve of her torso very much like her combat green, heavily pocketed combat trousers that hugged her hips.

Lastly was Rei, the one leaning on the doorframe. Her long dark tresses fanned itself over her clothes. Fitted dark jeans capsulated her long, long legs and a light pink cardigan with a ridiculously low neck line was buttoned up on her torso, a simple white camisole keeping her modesty. Her pale skin was contrasted by the bright lipstick spread on her full lips and her dark violet eyes were restless scrutinizing the room. Duo's eyebrow lifted as he saw the pilot of wing zero lean into the dark haired angel and whisper into her ear before brushing past her. Rei's cheeks immediately filled with colour and her eyes followed Heero as he walked to the fridge.

'Go Hee-man,' Duo thought with a new found respect.

Duo continued his journey through his fantasies. Quatre's voice kept threatening to break past the thoughts of long lush legs, soft skin, curvaceous contours and- Duo's head shot up and he exclaimed.

"Duo's gonna sleep with who!"

The room was silent before the girls burst into fitful laughter. Quatre didn't seem to care and repeated his phrase. "I'm sure you're tired and Duo would like to show you where you'll be sleeping if you could excuse the rest of us for a while."

"Oh." Duo said simply.

"Oh." Wufei mimicked slapping Duo on the back of the head before he and the other Gundam pilots left the kitchen.

* * *

Duo led the girls to five rooms along a wide spaced corridor- merely coincidence that his room was in the next hallway.

"I'll just let you guys pick whatever rooms you want, If you need anything I'm just round the corner." He finished with a wink then spun around to leave,

The girls watched Duo leave and waited till positive he was out of earshot.

"What the hell are we suppose to do now!" Minako exclaimed.

"Pick a room." Ami said offhandishly walking past the first door slamming it closed. The remaining girls stood sheepishly for a few moments waiting for someone to say or do something, before eventually doing the same.

* * *

"There's a whole lot of door slamming going on up there." Trowa commented dully.

"Girl Fight!" Duo said while walking into the room.

"Just like women." Wufei snorted not paying attention to the American pilot.

"As we were saying." Quatre continued annoyed at the interruption. "I can sense that they're good people, they honestly don't know how they got here but-"

"There's always a but." Duo mumbled.

Rolling his eyes the blonde man continued. "They aren't just your average Japanese schoolgirls they're hiding something and I'm afraid gentlemen it's something big."

"Like being OZ spies maybe." Wufei grumbled.

Silence draped itself calmly over the occupants of Quatre's study as they sat under it pondering their dilemma in the form of five beautiful girls.

* * *

Upstairs the girls sat in a similar silence. After being rounded up by Makoto they had grouped into Usagi's room.

Minako broke the silence. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while so I see no reason to sit and mope about it. We'll try our hardest to get back and home but in the mean time I do believe there are a few hotties down there to keep us company!"

The girls couldn't help but smile at the blondes' flirty logic- she did have a point.

"I see Rei has already got dibs on the one with the messy hair- Heero I think it was." Makoto teased.

Rei's cheeks immediately filled with colour. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied indignantly.

"Oh whatever!" Minako laughed. "I swear if the temperature had gone up any higher we'd, we'd- I don't know but it would have been really hot!"

The room erupted in laughter- and Mina wondered why they always made fun of her.

"Yeah well Usagi has been eyeing Duo, since we stepped foot here. It was love at first sight." Rei exclaimed dramatically in hopes of moving the spotlight.

Usagi blushed deeply as her friends began to tease her.

"He's why we're here." Usa said softly.

There was once again hush at this.

"Remember I was thinking about something else when we transported?" The blonde almost whispered. She turned to Minako "Also remember how I was talking to you about how cool it would be to get brown hair and violet contacts? Don't you think Duo has the most gorgeous brown hair and beautiful violet eyes?" Usagi finished quietly.

"There really is just space between your ears." Ami said harshly, walking out of the room.

All the remaining occupants stared at her in awe- was it actually possible for someone to be _that _flighty? Slowly they exited not before Rei said.

"You're just dense."

* * *

What did you think?

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers from last time!

**ShaddowGoddessInc**

**Angelicmayuka**

**Bloody Love**

**Rena H.M**

**Mandamirra10**

**Serenity**

**DragonStar**

**The-birth-OF-darkness**

**Airlady**

**Tears-That-Fall**

**Flame Ivy Moon**

**ChibiHorsewoman**

**-**

**-**


End file.
